Grading Square Enix's Press Conference E3 2015
Jared watched Square Enix's Press Conference at E3 2015, and made a video about his opinions about it. Synopsis Jared flips the bird at the camera. Jared is frustrated at the horrible press conference he just endured. There was so much talking the whole time. It took twelve minutes to start doing anything. Just Cause 3 is going to be awesome. They just talked about nothing for way too long. They finally showed the gameplay trailer, and more boring talking throughout it. That went WAY too long and was boring! Then they started talking about a new Nier game, and Jared was't anticipating it. This was followed by a bizarre moment with the game's director, as he wore a terrifying costume. Jared couldn't take his eyes off of it.Jared did love it though. The next game shown was Tomb Raider. They talked about some behind the scenes stuff, and they talked about stuff they didn't care about. There was nothing new here. Then they talked about mobile games. There was too much focus on this, but to be fair, not all mobile games are bad. They showed a Tomb Raider mobile game, which was based off Hitman Go, which is apparently pretty good. Jared likes the art style of it. A montage of games that have already been released was shown and was boring and pointless. The director for Kingdom Hearts 3 came out. He only speaks Japanese, and they didn't have a translator, so Jared doesn't know what he said. The Final Fantasy 7 remake was shown again. If this wasn't in Sony's press conference, it would have been a big deal. They then teased and trolled everyone by asking everyone if they wanted to see Kingdom Hearts, only to show a mobile game. Jared thought this was funny. They then teased it again, and two white dudes appeared on the screen talking about it. They kept on trolling the audience, and it was hilarious. They eventually showed the Kingdom Hearts 3 footage. Jared doesn't care because he thinks Kingdom Hearts is stupid, but admits that the fans of the series would have been excited. Then they showed World of Final Fantasy again, and showed nothing new from yesterday. Did they not know that people would watch the other conferences? They then started talking about Hitman again, but only showed game footage, but not gameplay. They just talked about it the whole time, which was boring. Star Ocean was finally shown, which had gameplay and it looks slick. The character designs look stupid, but the game looks good. Another interesting game was Deus Ex. And again they just talked about it rather than showing anything new! Jared was losing interest in the game because of how bad it was. Then they talked about an app for Final Fantasy, and only talked about it. They didn't show anything. Finally, they are working on a new JRPG series called Tokyo RPG Factory. This is good, because there aren't many JRPG's for consoles anymore. They didn't have anything to show apart from some slides and talking about it. This may have been a response to how well Bravely Default sold. Then there was another montage and then that was it! Jared lists some games that they should have talked about but didn't. The conference was atrocious. It was all talking, and no gameplay demonstrations. Jared was losing his mind. Overall grade was D-. Jared was most interested by Star Ocean. Category:E3 Category:Videos